


Silver Idol

by Pokypup49



Series: 503 week 2019 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 503week, Ed brings home a gift, F/M, Xerxes - Freeform, day3 503week 2019, edwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Ed is in Xerxes and finds something shiny.





	Silver Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist was created from the beautiful mind of Hiromu Arakawa, not me. She owns the rights... not me.

He thought he had felt head before, but this was more than unbearable. And after adult talk and conspiracy discoveries, Edward Elric found himself with time to spare before departure is the old city. The demise of the grand and legendary empire that was Xerxes was hidden in alchemy itself. He wanted to find it. He kicked a few rocks, brushed windstorm caked sand off engraved symbols, and stared at temple ruins. It fascinated him on some level. It was an impressive city as far as city-states were and the technology and knowledge the citizens had were above far more advanced than the rest of the world. He found him staring at an enormous transmutation circle, knowing what it was, gasping in amazement at its detail and secrets. He desperately wanted to understand it. Ed could not have enough knowledge and as he wandered, he searched for anything that could pertain to alchemy. He just had to find it. 

 

On his way back to his group, hopefully to have lunch, when he noticed something shining from the weathered packed sand. Ed stopped, looking with narrowed eyes at a shimmer peeking from the yellow dust. Curiosity always got the best of him and took the few steps to investigate. He at first, kicked at the object, then at the ground around it. It was silver, or silver colored, dulled and weathered, beaten and worn smooth in a few places. It was indeed older than any artifact he had seen, but the detail and form of the object was still worth the acknowledgment to the maker's skill. It wasn't big. Laying in its side, it was the palm of his hand. The face was more recognizable than the detail that was once its body. But he still knew what it was. The only reason it probably survived the harsh climate was that it was buried. His thumb brushed off some more fine sand off of it before sticking resting sheep in his pocket. 

 

Then there were the travels. He requested to be left in Resembool. He wanted to pass on the detailed heroics of Pinako's son and his wife, Winry's parents. He had half forgotten the artifact with the face off against his deadbeat father. How Ed even recognized him was a mystery to even himself. He was young at the time of his father's departure, however, his animosity towards the man probably helped ingrained imagine into his brain. After all, he needed to know the face of the man who needed a punching for leaving him and his brother's late mother. When he got back to Pinako's home, his father in a relaxed step behind him, he found the silver object again. As he hid in his designated bedroom, readying himself for a months worth of sleep, he put the animal on the nightstand and collapsed in exhaustion. 

 

When he did come back to it, it was almost time for him to leave. It wasn't like him to ever stay long,  despite Grandma Pinako's requests. He sat low in a chair, his feet up on the coffee table, expecting to get a whooping from Granny when she found him like that but didn't move his feet anyway. He took a rag and rubbed it softly, brushing the soft metal clean. And after a short time, he moved the object to the kitchen sink and washed it. He then quickly made his way to Winry's room. He set the bright, tiny sheep on the desk and began searching through her boxes. Somewhere, one of them had polish and rags. Of course, Winry could never know he was going through her things, and for the first time in a while, he was ever so attentive to how he returned things to their original origins. 

 

“Ed,” he head Granny call up the stairs. “You better not be going through her things! You know how she is!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he called back down. “I will put it right back!” 

 

And then, there polishes to sort through! She had a polish for everything. 

 

“What are you up to?”

 

Ed turned around, holding a polish to his face as he read the label. “Nothing.”

 

“You never change,” the old lady snorted. “And your hand is still caught in the cookie jar.”

 

Ed swung behind him, grabbing the silver sheep, laying on its legs with its head up high and attentive. “I just wanted to polish this silver up. I found it at Xerxes.”

 

Pinako reached for it, inspecting it closely. “For as old as this is, you can admire the craftsmanship.” Her old hands searched through the box, pulling out some cleaner and polish. She handed it to him. “Use this. Rub in circles and not too hard.” 

 

It was meditating for him to gently clean and polish the sheep. After seeing his father, he probably needed something relaxing, something to focus on. He stayed in Winry's bedroom, leaning against her bed and sitting the floor, he carefully sought all the crevasses and lines. Maybe he kept it because it was the sentimental value of home, being sheep country. Maybe it was just how simple and beautiful it was that kept him from tossing it away. But Ed knew it wasn't something he could keep in his pocket. He folded the rag, dipping the tip in the polish and started on the other side of the figure. 

 

He really wasn't allowed in Winry's room, ever. She had too many things that she didn't want to be touched. He still went in it. And he still touched things. She still walloped him with a wrench. But as he got older, he respected her own environment. So it gave him quite the wonder of why he was still there. It wasn't like he missed her. However, as he held the sheep in his hand, he stood up to admire his work. He set it down for a moment, picking up the supplies, and placing them perfectly in the box before storing it on her shelf. Then, back to the ancient figurine. A smirk grew slowly as he picked it up and put it on her dresser. There was a notebook on her dresser so he tore the corner of a piece of paper.

 

_ For you. _

_ Found at Xerxes.  _

_ Reminded me of home. _

_ -Ed _

 

Edward wasn't a man of words, and these had no significant romantical inclinations or intentions. But he knew she'd smile when she saw it, and that was better than crying. He packed his things up, grabbing the lunch pack Pinako had packed him, and headed to the train station. 

 

There the shiny, policed, silver sheep sat. Perched perfectly in its form, with faded engraved spirals to indicate its wool, and its legs folded under it, still recognizable ad two legs. The ears weren't sharp like they were probably brand new, but one could still see the indent which gave the curl and attentiveness the ears gave. The face, like the ears, was far from pristine, but it was the more preserved part with the nose still and the eyes still well-formed. There it rested, waiting for its owner to return. Pinako found it before Winry did. She smiled, nodded to Ed's kindness and thoughtfulness of her granddaughter, but left it be. Even when Ed came back, he had long forgotten about it. He didn't even check for it as he looked out the window of her room, the one he wasn't supposed to be in. But this time, he wanted to be there. This time, he did miss her. The sheep watched the argument between the two, seeing the care and love they had, though too young to fully express it in an adult manner. 

 

Winry returned to her room, upset that she'd only seen Ed for that short moment. She believed in him, hoping he believed in himself. She was just tired of watching everyone she cared about leave. She was too used to seeing a back than a face. Winry laid on the bed, watching the morning sun filter through her window. She could help Granny with some other tasks, keep her mind busy and off the possibility of neither Ed or Al ever returning home. She had to be patient. She took a deep breath, realizing she should probably get some rest.  When she opened her eyes, a silver shine came from upon her dresser. 

 

“What?” She got up to investigate, seeing the little ewe looking back at her. And she picked it up, a torn piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Winry looked at the paper and back at the sheep. It was gorgeous. Instantly she could tell the craftsmanship and the richness in metal. She was attentive to guess that it was several hundred years old but the fading of lines and markings. In one hand she weighted it, tilting her head as she doubted it was of high-quality rich silver. But it was as if it was brand new. It shined so wonderfully. Finally, she bent over and picked up the paper, feeling a tear forming in her eye. That silver idol had sat on her desk for over a year waiting for her to return. For a jerk that he was, it had to be one of the nicer things he'd done for her. 

 

She held the small metallic animal in her hand and peeked out at the sunrise. “Just come back,” she whispered to the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> My choice of writing for 503 week. This was supposed to be under "promise" but... I ended up doing another one for "promise." I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Thank you for being a reader. Happy 503 week.


End file.
